January 2014
VFK New Year's Day 2014 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, January 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, January 2nd, 2014. Today is the first day of 2014! It is time to begin making out a list of New Year's Resolutions! The beginning of a New Year is an ancient tradition celebrated for over four millennia. We celebrate "ringing" in the New Year with a number of traditions. On today's quest, let's look at the history of celebrating New Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2014 New Year Pin! Christmas Update Our Christmas Celebration is coming to an end, and it's time to put up our Ornaments, Christmas Lights and Decorations until next year! In keeping with tradition we will be taking down our Christmas Decorations and closing the Christmas Shoppe on Monday, January 6th, 2014! Christmas Update Our Christmas Celebration is coming to an end, and it's time to put up our Ornaments, Christmas Lights and Decorations until next year! In keeping with tradition we will be taking down our Christmas Decorations and closing the Christmas Shoppe on Monday, January 6th, 2014! Firefly's Frozen Wonderland! Join HOST_Firefly for an exciting Frozen New Year's Wonderland! Choose the right door and you will receive the exclusive 2014 New Year's HOST Tee! HOST_Firefly's Frozen New Year's Wonderland will begin at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) and end at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) January 1st! VFK Ice Fishing Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 5th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 6th, 2014. Do you love to fish, but are at a loss as to what to do when the temperatures fall below freezing, and the water gets solid on top? Well, ice fish, of course! Whether you have never tried fishing through a hole in the ice, or are a seasoned cold weather fisherman, fishing in the wintertime is an exciting experience! The serenity of a frosty day on a frozen wasteland of a lake, will make you not only appreciate the outdoors, but a nice warm shelter as well! So gather up your fishing gear and dress in your warmest clothes, and let's go ice fishing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowball Meteor Chair! VFK Ice Fishing Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:10 2. Scarlett 1:19 3. Myshi 1:37 4. Reena 1:43 5. AimeeLou 2:08 6. ChristianFan 2:10 7. funfly 2:13 8. Brutus 2:16 9. TheaterGirl 2:17 10. wildsplashstone 2:36 11. Targaryen 2:53 12. jadeblue 2:57 13. Smilely 3:08 14. HersheyGirl 3:12 15. ooops 3:13 16. snowgirl 3:15 17. BrownEyesBlue 3:32 18. Professor_Biscuits 3:52 19. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 3:55 20. Flowerlola 4:00 21. Bronwyn 4:12 22. JohnAngel 4:25 23. Bamboo 4:43 24. scooterbrat 4:49 25. professor_mcdoogle 5:55 26. iPattieRocks 6:17 27. wigglefritz 6:22 28. Jadana 6:37 29. Muggleborn 7:01 30. coolkidssuperstar 7:10 EpicAges.com Updates! There are lots of new Epic updates to EpicAges.com! EpicAges is the Mobile and Desktop version of VFK and now EpicAges also has an updated VFK Browser Client! EpicAges is VFK, so of course your login works there just like normal! New EA Browser Client! The EA Browser Client in the browser now includes many of the great features you love about EA for the Desktop! One of the most exciting new features is that the client now expands to fill your entire browser window! Check it out, you're going to love it! EA Mobile Updates! EA Mobile is now packed with new updates to make it run faster and more efficiently! If you have EA Mobile already installed, to update and take advantage of all the new features, all you have to do is open EA Mobile, close it, and then the next time you open EA Mobile, all of the new features will be available! If you haven't grabbed EA Mobile yet, now is a great time to try EA on the go! You can find EA Mobile for Android at epicages.com! We are constantly looking for ways to make EA Mobile even better, so if you have any comments or suggestions, drop by devblog.epicages.com and share your thoughts with us! EA Desktop Updates! You will also find many updates to the EA Desktop Client as well, and it is running faster than ever! There are lots of unique features only available in the EpicAges Desktop and Mobile Versions of VFK, from IM enhancements, like group chat and toast, to selectable online status! EpicAges makes VFK more fun than ever! Check it out at epicages.com! Icetastic Coins Have Returned! Icetastic Coins will be awarded in the games beginning today, Sunday, January 5th! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, an Icetastic Coin is received! When playing Checkers, an Icetastic Coin will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Icetastic Coins can be used to purchase items under the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic! The Icetastic Coins will melt at the end of January, as will the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic. We will be adding new Icetastic Items into the Icetastic Coins section of Icetastic all through January, so be sure to check the Icetastic Coins section often! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 12th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 13th, 2014. Balloon Ascension Day occurs annually on January 9th, and is the international day to celebrate balloons of all kinds, especially hot air balloons! When Jean Pierre Blanchard made history by ascending into the skies over the North American Continent piloting his hydrogen powered balloon, he set the date for all future Balloon Ascension Days. On today's quest, let's look at Blanchard's historic Balloon flight! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Model Striped Hot Air Balloon! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:22 2. Scarlett 1:22 3. Reena 1:38 4. PixieNerida 2:19 5. KittyLilyDazzle 2:28 6. Inside_Out 2:31 7. ChristianFan 2:32 8. Soo-Red 2:34 9. Pirate-Red 2:34 10. AimeeLou 2:37 11. CrazyGal 2:47 12. StormDancer 3:13 13. legostarwarsfan 3:34 14. DietMountainDew 3:34 15. scooterbrat 3:40 16. wildsplashstone 3:49 17. BrownEyesBlue 3:51 18. Shadowed_Rose 3:52 19. Bobbidazzler 3:55 20. professor_mcdoogle 4:32 21. ooops 4:46 22. PrincessAaliyah 5:19 23. SaharaHollyglow 5:22 24. wigglefritz 6:09 25. IloveAngle 6:30 26. EmuBear 6:30 27. american_bubbles 6:31 28. StrawberryPoptart 6:32 29. animalart 6:49 30. PrincessGirly 6:55 National Hat Day! January 15th is National Hat Day! Today is the day to boldly wear what no man has ever worn before! The right hat can bring universal harmony to any outfit, balance any color combination and proclaim status and renown! Now you can show the world what style can be, and place upon your noble crown the hat of kings, the Multicolored Mushroom Cap! No one is quite sure how National Hat Day started, however, there is speculation that it was started by the Traveling Hat Salesmen's Association, which was originally founded in 1908. Others speculate it was inspired by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known as Lewis Carrol, and his ever charming Hatter in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland! Whatever the origin of National Hat Day, what better way to celebrate National Hat Day than with a new National Hat Day Hat? Make sure to stop by Autumn Imports and wish Miss Claira a Happy Hat Day! You'll discover she celebrates Hat Day in a big way! Happy Hat Day! The Journey Continues with "Lost in the Frost"! There has never been so much excitement in Fairy Age!! FROST FAIRY FEVER has taken hold of the Kingdom, and everyone is fluttering about in anticipation of the next step in the quest for Frost Fairy! There is amazing news for those anxious wings, the next step: "Lost in the Frost" is beginning Saturday, January 18th! If you find your way through "Lost in the Frost" you will have only 2 more unique and Frostastic quests remaining before you gain the status, skills and power of a Frost Fairy! The next frosted challenge, if you have the energy to face it, will be found on Saturday, January 25th, followed by the final frosted challenge on Saturday, February 1st! So be strong, be courageous, and stay frosty my friend! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 19th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 20th, 2014. Friday, January 17th is Benjamin Franklin's Birthday! Benjamin Franklin, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States of America, played a major role in the creation of the country. He represented the US as a diplomat and was instrumental in establishing many firsts in the new America. Franklin obtained renown as a printer and inventor. His philosophy was to share his inventions with others so that all benefitted. He did not try to make money from his discoveries, but shared them with all mankind. To celebrate this great American's birthday, let's grab our spectacles and look at Benjamin Franklin's discoveries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Franklin Swin Fins! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:31 2. Scarlett 1:34 3. Myshi 1:46 4. Reena 1:48 5. CarsBoyJacob 2:07 6. ScrapperGal 2:22 7. AimeeLou 2:58 8. queenelle 3:02 9. Kanga 4:19 10. Amelia 4:25 11. cassidi 4:30 12. Alias 4:31 13. GlitteryPotatoTurtles 4:43 14. BrownEyesBlue 4:49 15. GoldenGalaxy 4:52 16. TheSnowQueenElsa 5:04 17. Hazelnut 5:07 18. wildsplashstone 5:32 19. FreezePop 5:52 20. swtcecile 5:52 21. Skittlez 6:01 22. patticakes 6:34 23. GoldenRichEnergy 7:52 24. wilatree 7:58 25. AdoraBelle 8:46 26. Princess_Rosa 8:49 27. Aeryn 9:26 28. BaronC 9:43 29. Amphitrite 9:50 30. SaharaHollyglow 9:55 Frosted Mintie Wheats Maze! There are places in this world, that have gone unseen by all living creatures, places so desolate and cold, that no man has ever dared to explore their frozen secrets. Until now... The cold and icy landscape of Frosted Mintie Wheats lies deathly still before the arctic sun, seemingly forged by non-human hands, its frozen facade beckons the adventurer into its confounding passages with the promise of great riches. What could lie within a forbidden fortress of ice and mystery? Will you tempt fate and discover secrets that have been hidden for longer than time itself, or will you became another fixture of its eternally frozen halls? Only you may know the answer, when you accept the challenge of Frosted Mintie Wheats! Frosted Mintie Wheats will open at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, January 19th! Check the Event Calendar for additional and local times! Frozen Sand Castle! A shipment of Sand Castles is on its way to Icetastic! But not just any Sand Castles, Icy Frozen Sand Castles of the chilliest kind! Sand has never been soooo frosty! So grab one while they're cold! The Frozen Sand Castle will arrive in the Ice Coin Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 21st! National Hug Day! What better time to hug someone than on National Hug Day? A day designated to one thing, and that is to hug! A hug inspires smiles, brings joy and gives January 21st a wonderful meaning! Make sure to stop by Autumn Imports and give Miss Claira a big hug! Just like everyone, Miss Claira absolutely loves hugs and celebrates National Hug Day in a very memorable way! Happy Hug Day! Frozen Discoveries! A geological survey team uncovered a few secrets on their last expedition into the frost: they excavated a complete Triceratops skeleton, and detected a Killer Whale encapsulated within a frozen tidal wave! Uncovering both of them and assembling them on their very own icy stands, they were carefully shipped over to Icetastic. These two extraordinary museum pieces will arrive one after the other, beginning with the Triceratops Skeleton in the Ice Coin Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 24th! The Killer Whale will arrive in the Ice Coin Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 25th! VFK Neon Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 26th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 27th, 2014. Flashing neon signs are familiar sights for advertising all sorts of products and businesses. From a single color "OPEN" sign to a custom designed multicolor neon masterpiece, neon captivates our attention and is a part of our lives. On our quest today, let's look at the fascinating history of Neon signs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wings of Love Neon Sign!! VFK Neon Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Lady_Gal 1:07 2. Colleen 1:19 3. Scarlett 1:21 4. GrandHamster 1:38 5. Osmello 1:57 6. Reena 2:00 7. funfly 2:43 8. ChristianFan 2:52 9. StarFire 2:57 10. wildsplashstone 2:58 11. iColorful 3:00 12. legostarwarsfan 3:01 13. CarsBoyJacob 3:04 14. atheaven 3:04 15. Sillybell 3:06 16. Borg 3:19 17. Zaphire 3:25 18. AimeeLou 3:34 19. BrownEyesBlue 3:55 20. CrazyGal 4:15 21. HersheyGirl 4:24 22. GoldenRan 4:34 23. prim_rose 5:10 24. AngelKat 5:16 25. Thunder_Roar 5:25 26. Shadow_lover_Angel 5:57 27. liquid_ice 6:10 28. Paisleydance 7:16 29. american_bubbles 7:19 30. Guest759868 7:30 The 2014 Man Cave (Girls like it too) When it comes to munching and watching the big game on February 2nd, there’s no place like a state-of-the-art Man Cave! With subtle lighting and a cozy beige rug, you and your football friends will never want to leave! The 2014 Man Cave will arrive in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 29th! HUT, HUT, HUT! Football Bins! Starting a football team and decorating a football field can be tough work, but with these inspiring Football Bins around, it will be unforgettable! In vibrant football colors, the new Football Bins look fabulous on any grassy field or carpeted surface! Football Bins will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 4:30 AM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 29th! Game Day Necessities – Football Lights! In the night, in the sun, even in the afternoon, these lighted footballs shine like no other! Solar-powered Football Path Liners will exceed all expectations! Game Day Football Lights will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 30th! Game Day Necessities – Carpets! Football Carpets in team colors are the perfect accent for any furniture arrangement! With silky soft fibers that melt between your toes every step, the need to stand upon them and absorb their luxurious feel will be overwhelming! Game Day Carpets will arrive in Autumn Imports at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 30th! Game Day Necessities – Furniture! It’s cozy, it’s durable, and it’s everything you could ever hope for in a Gridiron Furniture set! Perfect for Football parties and the ideal seating for any occasion! Game Day Necessities will arrive in Autumn Imports at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 30th! VFK Chinese New Year 2014 Mini-Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, January 31st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 1st, 2014. Today is Chinese New Year! The New Year celebration is the most important festival in China. Also known as the Spring Festival and the Lunar New Year, the celebration begins today and continues for fifteen days, concluding with the Lantern Festival. The Chinese calendar contains cycles of 12 years represented by animals and referred to as the Chinese Zodiac. 2014 is the year of the horse! Some of the qualities expected in people born in the year of the horse are that they will be popular, cheerful, good with finances, and perceptive. On today's quest we will look at Chinese New Year and the beginning of the year of the Horse! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2014 Chinese New Year Pin! HOST HUT HUT HUNT! Here is the chance to sport your new Football gear with your friends! You can even practice your Cheerleading Cheers or run a miniature Football Game while waiting in a public area! The prizes for the HOST HUT HUT HUNT are the new Football Jerseys in team colors! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Football Uniforms and Cheer Leading Outfits! RAH! RAH! RAH! Football Season has never been more colorful! Coming in this year’s favorite colors, the all new Football Clothing is durable and stylish! Can stand up against wind, rain, snow and lots of wear! Cheer Leading Outfits and Football Uniforms will be available in Autumn Imports at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 31st! V.I.P. PetWear - Cozy Winter Jackets! It’s getting chilly outside, and what better way to manage the cold weather than to bundle your pets up in warm jackets before taking them on their morning walk! These jackets help lock in the warmth and keep out the snow! Weather-resistant, guaranteed to keep your furry friend dry and toasty at all times! V.I.P. Pet Winter Jackets will be available in the Gold Stamp Pet Catalog at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 31st! V.I.P. Pet Jerseys! Football Pet Jerseys, made out of fabric that breathes and cradles your pet the moment you slip it over their head! You won’t want to miss the arrival of the snuggly Football jerseys available at the Gold Stamp Pet Catalog! V.I.P. Pet Jerseys will be available in the Gold Stamp Pet Catalog at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 31st! SUPER Football Munchies! Grab a soda and your favorite Football snack, the variety of football food is unimaginable, not to mention, SUPER delicious! The Football Snacks will arrive in Autumn Imports at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 31st! SUPER Football Tables! When it comes to football parties, the indoor-outdoor Football tables are just the thing! The perfect height for Game Day snacks and refreshments, not to mention they are extremely versatile! The Football Tables will arrive in Autumn Imports at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 31st!